The Enigmatic Christmas No Baai
by LiNi.02
Summary: Porque no todo es malo y siempre hay una oportunidad para amar y olvidar lo malo. Esto es como un capítulo especial del fic que escribo de Kanade y Yuu desde hace meses, para esta época de fiestas. Disfrútenlo, Felices fiestas a todos.
1. Part 1

_********__Hola lectores de este nuevo fic, otra vez he vuelto yo y con esta pareja que definitivamente me encanta._

_********__Esto no es más que una pequeña historia sobre estos 2 personajes que surgió de pensar y pensar como seria su primera navidad juntos. Como ya dije en el primer fic que hice de ellos, hago parte de un juego de roles y soy usser de Mino Kanade pareja de Yanase Yuu. Hace unos días conversando con las chicas del rol tocamos el tema de la navidad y la forma como celebrarían estas fiestas, esto más la costumbre y ganas de hacer una historia para esta época me animaron a hacer un "one-shot" que como se darán cuenta dejó de ser eso y ahora es un fic con más de un capítulo :P_

**_Disfrútenlo y en un rato más subiré la continuación y final de este fic._**_********_

_********__Oh si y por cierto me encantaría dedicar este fic a mi amiga y compañera de rol Marii Maro, feliz cumpleaños y navidad, gracias por darme inspiración para hacer más fic sobre esta linda y masoquista pareja, te mando muchos abrazos y espero pases un lindo día :) _

_********__Y por si se preguntan el porque de "Enigmatic", bueno ese es el nombre que le dio una amiga del rol (Van Phantomhive) a esta peculiar y linda pareja._

_********__Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes son creación de Shungiku Nakamura (si no, entonces créanme que Yuu y Mino serian las 5 pareja) yo solo los uso por diversión._

_**The Enigmatic Christmas No Baai**_

_**Parte 1**_

—_Solo quiero ser aquel que esté a tu lado para siempre… — sonrió levemente continuando con el beso — ser tu apoyo, tu amigo, tu amante, tu todo… — susurró al cortar el beso —enserio, me importas…_

Esa frase junto con otras a veces aparecían en su mente confundiéndolo. De la nada sonrió levemente; debía reconocer que últimamente eso lo motivaba e ilusionaba al pensar que por fin había un final feliz para esa horrible pesadilla que vivía al no tener el amor de Chiaki.

Hacía ya un par de meses que en medio de todo lo malo había logrado encontrar a alguien que a pesar de ser extraño y aunque discutían por cosas que ni importaban, era al parecer el único al que le importaba, él único que creía en él y que estaba allí cuando se desplomaba, haciéndolo reír, gritándole o peleándole hasta porque hacia sol o llovía.

El dolor al no poder conquistar el corazón de su amigo, más la constante presión de Hatori, lo hicieron alejarse a regaña dientes de todo lo que se relacionaba con Yoshino Chiaki. Continuó como asistente independiente pero desechando el trabajo y los miles de problemas que siempre presentaba su amigo con los storyboard. Claro que lo amaba, lo necesitaba y lo quería para él pero a la vez el tratar de conseguir algo que no era ni seria suyo lo estaba enfermado y hasta obsesionado. Sin más salida se dedicó a trabajar con otras mangakas, fue entonces cuando apareció…

—_No deseo que esto sea un problema, ni mucho menos que la amistad que hemos creado se vea afectada por este tipo de cosas — dijo con seriedad —, piense lo que dije sobre convertirse en mangaka…_

En más de una ocasión se topó con él y aunque lo conocía ya con anterioridad por en eventos de la editorial, en la editorial o cuando se cruzaban en el trabajo al ser Yuu asistente de una de sus mangakas, la situación fue diferente, a veces hablaban, a veces discutían o simplemente iban juntos hasta la estación. Poco a poco ambos fueron tomándose apreció y confianza o bueno digamos que eso sería en el caso del asistente, ya que Mino pareció tener claro todo desde un principio y aunque lo negara solo aprovechó las circunstancias para acercarse a él y comprobar que lo que Yanase le hacía sentir no era algo común, ni mucho menos pasajero.

—_Si hubiera estado yo en su lugar…— sonrió — jamás te hubiera dejado ir — dijo dejando la botella un lado mirando la mesa._

Suspiró dejando el lapicero a un lado para analizar el dibujo que acababa de terminar, sus mejillas se pusieron carmesí al divisar en el papel al editor. Hacía ya tiempo que Mino en medio de una conversación sobre el posible futuro que Yuu podría tener como mangaka, hizo y dijo demás tomándolo por sorpresa; y aunque luego de eso todo pareció claro y jamás tocaron el tema, era hasta ahora que el asistente terminaba de procesar y asimilar todo, comprendiendo entonces que una oportunidad para cambiar su vida estaba justo enfrente suyo.

—¡Ash! — cambió la hoja de su block por otra, notando que en un principio había comenzado dibujando a Chiaki como siempre, pero en algún momento dejó de hacerlo, ya que estaba incompleto, e inició con el de Mino que si lo terminó, detallando algunas cosas que le gustaban y le llamaban la atención del físico del editor — definitivamente…

El timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar con insistencia, evitando que siguiera pensando y sonriendo como tonto.

—¡Agh! Pero… — con molestia se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta — ¡ya va! Qué manera es esa de tocar el timbre — dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver a su mejor amigo aguantado frio mientras trataba de dar calor el mismo cubriéndose con sus brazos y tenía su rostro sonrojado debido a la baja temperatura que hacía en Tokio—Chiaki…

* * *

—¡Salud! — tres vasos llenos de cerveza chocaron en el centro de la mesa donde se encontraba las doncellas, para que luego cada uno de los presentes bebieran un sorbo del líquido y continuar con la charla y las risas.

—Al fin un descanso — comentó Kisa suspirando —, pensé que tendríamos que pasar la navidad en la editorial y la idea no era esa.

—No creo que eso hubiera sido un problema para mí, no suelo hacer mucho en navidad —indicó Mino con su habitual sonrisa.

—¿Eh? — Ritsu lo miró — ¿enserio Mino-san? ¿Y su familia? ¿No comparte con ellos? ¿O con su pareja?

—No soy una persona que emocioné mucho con estas fiestas, mi familia la mayoría de las veces siempre viaja por lo que no acostumbro a estar con ellos — dio un sorbo a su bebida —, no tengo pareja… desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Enserio? — cuestionó Kisa —, yo siempre he querido conocer algo de el misterio de eso.

Sonrió de manera algo distinta — ya he dicho que no hay nada de misterio en edo, pero prefiero no hablar de ello, es un tema que no me gusta recordar.

—Ah… comprendo.

—Pero Ricchan ahora que tocaste el tema de las parejas… — sonrió con malicia —, celebraras junto a Takano la navidad y de paso su cumpleaños, ya imaginó el regalo.

El editor terminó casi que ahogándose con la bebida ante el comentario mientras que Mino y Kisa aprovecharon para burlarse de él.

—Eh… n-no yo no Takano-san y yo no…

—Buenas noches — saludó Hatori interrumpiendo —, siento la demora pero hubo algunos problemas en la reunión — indicó quitándose el sacó y dejándolo colgado en la silla para luego sentarse.

—No hay problema hace poco comenzamos, esta es la segunda ronda — comentó Mino.

—Eh, Hatori-san… ¿y Takano-san? — preguntó Onodera.

—Se quedó con Yokozawa-san terminado de discutir detalles — informó mientras le hacia una seña al mesero para que se dirigiera a la mesa.

—¿C-Con Yokozawa-san? — la expresión de su cara cambió totalmente.

—Una cerveza por favor — dijo mirado al mesero —. Sí, pero dijo que apenas se desocupara venia.

—Entiendo — bajó su mirada.

—Oh vamos Ricchan no deberías preocuparte.

—¿Eh?

—Entre Yokozawa-san y Takano-san no puede haber nada.

—Perdón pero no entiendo de que está hablando Kisa-san —fijó su mirada en él.

—Digamos que hace un tiempo comenzaron a rodar por Marukawa unas fotos muy comprometedoras del osito gruñón — complementó el siempre sonriente editor.

—¿Comprometedoras?

—A Yokozawa-san le sientan los lunares — dijo al recordar aquella foto —, Ricchan tranquilo, Yokozawa-san se encuentra relacionado mejor con la gente Japun, a decir verdad su relación es muy profunda como para pensar en nuestro editor en jefe.

Mino iba a decir algo más pero al mirar a Hatori lo notó por demás tenso mirando su celular.

—¿Todo en orden?

—Tengo un pequeño problema nada más — contestó bebiendo un gran sorbo de cerveza — maldita sea, ¿dónde te metiste Yoshino? — se preguntó en su pensamiento.

Hizo un gesto de no haberle creído nada pero siguió bebiendo y participando en la conversación.

—Buenas noches editores — saludó Masamune haciendo acto de presencia —, siento llegar hasta ahora — dijo para luego sentarse junto a Onodera —, ¿Hatori te pudiste comunicar con sensei?

—En eso estoy — contestó incomodo.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa frunciendo el entre ceño al escucharlos hablar —¿Acaso…?

Tori se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

* * *

Le pasó la tasa con algo caliente al mangaka y enseguida se sentó al frente sin decir una palabra.

—Etto… g-gracias Yuu, la verdad pensé me congelaría — comentó al sentir el incomodo silencio que se había formado desde hacia varios minutos.

—Está haciendo mucho frio, no entiendo cómo es que saliste así como así —dijo con algo de indiferencia.

—Lo siento pero no pensé que la temperatura fuera a bajar tanto — sonrió pero al notar como el rostro de Yuu no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, bajó su mirada dejado de sonreír.

—Y bien, ya que parecías querer congelarte y enfermarte supongo que quieres decirme algo importante, ¿no?

El mangaka lo miró entre confundido y nervioso.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con tu manga? ¿De eso se trata Chiaki?

—N-No… — susurró mientras negaba con su cabeza —, ya sé que no deseas trabajar más conmigo y no quiero obligarte.

El asistente tomó aire y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba más dolido que molesto y aunque ser duro con Chiaki era lo más difícil del mundo, se había prometido ser fuerte y no dejar que esa relación le siguiera afectando.

—Yuu… perdóname…

Sus ojos rojizos se abrieron al escucharlo y ver arrepentimiento y dolor reflejados en el rostro de quien había sido su amor por tanto tiempo.

* * *

—Y entonces así aprendí a calmar la depresión a una de mis mangakas — rió Mino haciendo un esfuerzo por distraerse y no comenzar a imaginar cosas —, luego de eso jamás volví a sufrir retrasos con sus storyboard.

—Tienes suerte — complementó Kisa mientras que Takano solo bebía y acariciaba la pierna de Onodera con disimulo por debajo de la mesa.

—Ah… jajajaja c-comprendo — dijo tratando de pasar por alto las caricias.

Sin poder aguantar más Hatori terminó de un sorbo el contenido del vaso — con permiso pero debo retirarme ya.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, debo arreglar un pequeño e insignificante asunto — respondió con seriedad y molestia en su forma de hablar y mirar —, que pasen buena noche. Feliz Navidad a todos.

—Ojala no lo mates, no vayas a ser tan duro con… — la vibración de su celular no lo dejó terminar de hablar. Luego de refunfuñar sacó el aparato de su bolsillo notando que su novio como siempre le había enviado un mensaje.

****Shouta-san, ya está listo todo para el viaje de mañana a Sapporo y ya llegué al lugar donde dijiste estarías, vamos ya. Te amo****

—¿Ya está aquí? — preguntó en un murmullo.

—¡Shouta-san! — exclamó desde la puerta haciendo señas con su mano mientras se acercaba a donde estaban los doncellas, respondiendo la pregunta.

El editor bajó su mirada sonrojándose hasta más no poder mientras sentía la mirada de sus compañeros de trabajo puestos en él.

—Buenas noches — saludó con entusiasmo.

—Buenas noches Yukina-san — saludaron los editores, quienes ya conocían al vendedor por cosas del trabajo y de ir a la librería, y de igual manera tenía algo de conocimiento sobre la relación del Kisa con él.

—Siento molestarlos pero…

—Yukina... — interrumpió tomando sus pertenencias rápidamente y le levantándose — con permiso me retiro ya. Feliz Navidad a todos y Feliz Cumpleaños Takano-san, pásenla bien — dijo al tiempo que agarraba a su pareja por el brazo — no vemos en unos días, adiós — se despidió llevándoselo a arrastras como pudo.

—¡Espera Shouta-san! Yo también quiero despedirme — se quejó mientras que el editor lo sacaba del lugar —espera…

—¡Cállate! Y deja de llamarme por mi nombre.

Los tres editores siguieron de cerca sus movimientos hasta perderlos de vista, para continuar bebiendo.

—¡Takano-san quieres dejar de molestarme! — gritó apartando la mano de editor de un manotazo y mirándolo molesto —¿por qué no entiendes que no te amo?

—No te creo — dijo con seguridad.

—¡Agh! déjame en paz y deja de ser tan persistente.

Antes de notarlo la pareja comenzó a discutir haciendo que el castaño sintiera que sobrara en ese lugar.

—Takano-san porque no…

—Porque ya te lo dije, haré que vuelvas a decir que me amas.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, ustedes tienen mucho que discutir y no quiero ser un impedimento para eso, que tengan una feliz navidad, permiso — dijo, para luego irse tan rápido de ese lugar.

* * *

—No eres tú quien debe pedir perdón — señaló luego de uno momento de silencio —, tú no has cambiado, siempre me llamas, me buscas, preguntas como estoy… — suspiró mirando algún punto en el piso — en cambio yo evito llamarte, buscarte, te evito de mil y una formas, te he dejado abandonado en más de un momento en el que sé, que has necesitado mi ayuda con desespero.

Chiaki lo miró con tristeza.

—Perdóname tú a mí, soy un pésimo amigo…

—No Yuu, tú no has hecho nada malo, la culpa es mía, soy un insensible, un torpe… siempre fuiste tan especial conmigo. No quise lastimarte.

Lo miró sorprendido. Desde lo ocurrido en aquella ocasión donde le pegó jamás habían hablado respecto a ello, ambos parecieron seguir como nada o bueno Chiaki, él tomó todo como si hubiera sido solo una broma, algo pasajero, mientras que Yuu si cambió un poco, trató de comprender el porqué no lo había escogido a él llenándose de resentimiento, de más resentimiento por el editor, sus sentimientos por Yoshino continuaron pero cada vez era más doloroso y triste el convivir con él y con su amor no correspondido.

—No debí golpearte, tomé mal las cosas, yo se que solo estabas jugando y yo no lo entendí, perdón — bajó la mirada —, se que por eso cambiaste y te alejaste.

—¿Juego? — preguntó con dolor en su mirada para luego sonreír — claro, era solo eso, un juego.

—Quizás no lo merezco pero eres mi mejor amigo y no deseo que eso cambie.

Suspiró — tienes razón… somos amigos y a pesar de todo siempre lo seremos, nada va a cambiar ese tipo de sentimiento.

* * *

Iba saliendo de la estación con rumbo a la casa de Yanase. Había tratado de evitar pensar en esa clase de cosas que solo le hacían daño y lo angustiaban, pero necesitaba verlo, para calmarse, para no sentir que otra vez Yoshikawa-sensei era una amenaza en su camino por ganarse el amor de Yuu.

—¡Ay! que molesta — se quejó de repente al sentir la vibración de su celular una vez más — ¿cuánto más piensas insistir? — preguntó una vez contestó la llamada.

—[Ola Kanade, gracias, si yo estoy bien — rió — cálmate, no te enojes que no lo hago de mala]

—Entonces porque me llamas tantas veces, ya dije que no iría, gracias por la invitación adi…

—[¡Oye espera!, no cuelgues — suspiró —ya sé que hice mal en visitar a tus padres pero es que debía hacerlo, después de todo, ellos se portaron tan bien conmigo el tiempo que fuimos novios y bueno son casi vecinos de mis padres. A demás de que te preocupas si ellos saben que tú y yo no somos nada y nunca lo seremos, amargado.]

—Gracias, tan considera y tierna Ai-chan — dijo con sarcasmo —, ahora si me permites debo colgar.

—[Ay Kanade, eres estresante. No hagas esto por mí, sino por tu madre, ella solo desea verte, ¿hace cuantos años que no pasas navidad con ella?]

—Tengo que trabajar Ai, mejor… ya que tienes la oportunidad de pasar estas festividades junto a ella cuídala y dile que gracias por todo pero que me entienda, igual trataré de visitarla próximamente — aseguró.

—[Kanade, dime la verdad, tú no vienes porque vas a estar con esa persona que tanto quieres, ¿cierto? — preguntó con malicia]

—Quisiera decirte que sí, pero la verdad no lo creo — indicó deteniéndose frente a la casa de Yuu.

[—Deberías dejar de ser tan pesimista, sé sincero y dile lo que sientes — comentó con tristeza —, no sabes lo que hubiera dado yo por haber logrado ser esa persona que tanto amaras]

—Ay no comiences, ya lo hemos discutido, perdóname por ser un idiota contigo.

[—No te molestes, yo entiendo todo y está bien. Mejor arregla tus cosas y hablamos después, adiós]

—Adiós — colgó y se encaminó a la puerta o eso pretendía.

—Gracias por todo Yuu — dijo abriendo la puerta haciendo que el editor retrocediera rápidamente y se escondiera detrás de los arbustos —, enserio que valió la pena el venir así sin pensarlo — sonrió mientras que detrás suyo aparecía su amigo correspondiendo su sonrisa.

—No es para tanto, como dije es un sentimiento que no cambiará.

—Jajajajajaja cierto, cierto.

Poco a poco sintió como la ira y los celos se hacían presenten — ¡maldición! — exclamó en su mente — era verdad… estaban juntos.

—Espero verte pronto, enserio extraño trabajar contigo y compartir tiempo contigo, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Tienes razón, yo igual Chiaki. Ahora será mejor que te marches, hace mucho frio y no deseo que te enfermes — comentó tratando de actuar con naturalidad.

—Como odio a ese tonto — suspiró apretando los puños, analizando toda la escena.

—Oh… eh… s-si, a demás T-To… — sus ojos se abrieron como platos con solo recordarlo –, te llamaré después, feliz navidad Yuu, adiós.

—Feliz Navidad Chiaki, pásala bien y cuídate — con una mirada y una sonrisa triste se quedó viéndolo mientras se alejaba.

Negó con su cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo, saliendo de su escondite al notar que por fin estaba solo— si, es una verdadera lástima que haya tenido que irse Yanase, comprendo tu gesto.

Sobresaltándose ante la repetida apareció del editor justo detrás suyo y sintiendo escalofríos al escucharlo susurrarle esas palabras cerca de su oído, lo miró con sorpresa dando un brinco apartándose —¡M-Mino-san! — gritó, para topar sus ojos con una expresión que nunca antes había visto en él.

Continuará...


	2. Part 2

_**Bueno, aquí dejo la 2da parte, siento la demora, se que dije que lo subiría ayer pero con eso de la navidad y la reunión familiar tuve que irme más pronto de lo que pensé. Ahora sin más preámbulos dejo el capítulo.**_

_**Espero les guste y por cierto FELIZ NAVIDAD otra vez y espero hayan pasado una linda celebración junto a las persona que quieren.**_

* * *

**Parte 2**

—¿Hace cuanto llegaste? — preguntó por preguntar al no saber qué hacer.

—No, hace mucho —comentó poniéndose a su lado — ¿puedo pasar?

—S-Si, claro – le abrió paso, presintiendo lo peor de esa visita — ¿quieres algo caliente para beber?

Dejó su maletín sobre la silla y se dio la vuelta sin cambiar la expresión seria que portaba desde que había aparecido de sorpresa —no creo que me demore pero está bien… supongo.

—Está bien, si gustas… — de inmediato recordó el cuaderno de dibujos que se encontraba sobre la mesa, corrió hasta el y trato inútilmente de esconderlo — espérame aquí y ponte cómodo mientras traigo las bebidas.

—¡Oh! — Sonrió — pero por supuesto, mientras haces eso me gustaría ver tus dibujos — comentó, mirando el cuaderno — me permites, si no es mucha molestia.

—Eh… etto… y-yo… no he dibujado nada nuevo, no tengo nada que mostrar — dijo con evidente nerviosismo.

Sonrió y se sentó en el sillón — ok, ok. Te espero aquí, no te tardes que quiero descansar.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, dejando a Kanade molesto y con deseos de no querer nada más.

—_Deberías dejar de ser tan pesimista, sé sincero y dile lo que sientes…_

—No es tan sencillo… — mandó su cabeza para antes — ni antes… — sonrió al recordar esa vez en pasado — ni mucho menos ahora…

—Espero no haberme demorado — dijo apareciendo en escena con una bandeja — traje también algo de comer.

—Gracias — le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. Prefería seguir actuando así, antes que mostrarse débil.

—Y bien, ¿a qué debo esta visita sorpresa?, según tus palabras tenias mucho trabajo y ya hasta te habías resignado a pasar noche buena en la editorial.

—En realidad ese era el plan — tomó la tasa —, desafortunadamente Takano-san hizo todo para que mañana y pasado mañana no tuviéramos que trabajar — indicó con desgano.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Lo es, odio pasar tanto tiempo en casa sin hacer nada.

—Ya veo — sonrió levemente.

—Solo estoy de paso, me encontraba algo cerca y quise venir a saludar, ¿hice mal?

—¿Eh?, no, no, no está bien, es solo que no lo esperaba — por más que trataba de hablar como siempre lo hacían algo en Mino lo hacía sentirse incomodo.

—Me imagino — sonrió con algo de falsedad.

Dirigió sus ojos a él — no sé porque pero no te creo nada de lo que dices, dime, ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, estoy cansado, pero si te molesta el que este aquí me marcho — sin esperar nada más, se levantó, buscó rápidamente sus cosas —, permiso y lo siento, verdad que yo no soy sensei, de serlo estarías feliz.

—¿¡Que!? — abrió sus ojos —¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

—No importa, tómalo como quieras, da igual, como siempre — sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No. Dime porque dijiste eso.

—Pensé que eras no se… más inteligente y lo habías entendido. Que descanses, hablamos en otra oportunidad.

—¡Mino-san!

—Ya, no importa.

—¿Acaso… acaso estas celoso? — preguntó frunciendo el entreceño y con algo de inquietud.

Ante el comentó se detuvo y lo miró sin mostrar expresión alguna que afirmara o negara lo dicho.

—¿Es eso? ¿Acaso debo pedir permiso para verme con Chiaki?

—Jum, haz lo que gustes, no es como si lo que dijera cambiara lo que piensas y más importante… lo que sientes por él — aseguró con resignación —. Te llamaré en los próximos días, es mejor que vaya ya, mañana debo viajar.

—¿V-Viajar? Pero… ¿a dónde?— no supo que decir. Su actitud y sus palabras le molestaban — tú… estás celoso, de Chiaki, ¿verdad?

—No es por ofender, pero te tenía en otro concepto. Creo que eres igual a él — sonrió— inocente y my ingenuo. Haces preguntas obvias y por demás estúpidas.

Endureció su expresión —Aquí el único estúpido eres tú.

—Sí, lo soy, por esperar algo que jamás va a pasar, pensar en que quizás no se… el sentimiento seria mutuo alguna vez — siguió su camino — feliz navidad, adiós.

Sin dar explicaciones ni nada el editor salió de esa casa, aburrido, cansado y sin deseos de seguir con lo que él catalogó una farsa, al cruzar la puerta.

Mirando por última vez la casa de Yuu sacó su celular — Ocurrió un cambio de planes… mañana voy para allá.

[—¿Eh? ¿Hablas enserio? — cuestionó sorprendida la chica]

—Claro que si — suspiró — pensándolo bien, es lo mejor — dijo mientras se alejaba con paso lento.

[—Si tu lo dices… te creo, pero espero me cuentes porque estas así]

—Está bien, por ahora adiós.

* * *

Solo y sin querer hacer nada más, se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez allá suspiró con desaliento recostándose con la intensión de descansar y no pensar en nada. Desgraciadamente no pudo evitar pensar en Chiaki y claro en Kanade, más en el segundo que en el primero.

Le aterraba pensar en volvería a la soledad y oscuridad. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos y cubriéndose con las frazadas recordó esa ocasión en la que prácticamente Mino se le había declarado.

_Sonrió y terminó por beberse la cerveza — si ya se…que iluso, pero cuando el sentimiento es tan fuerte no se puede hacer mucho. Soy patético._

—_No diga eso Yanase-san — el castaño se acercó y se sentó a su lado —Ud., no es patético… es más que eso._

—_Aja, aja… deje de ser amable conmigo Mino-san, Ud. Mismo lo ha dicho cuando discutimos, soy un tonto, odioso… y por si fuera poco no sé qué hacer con mi vida y con ese amor no correspondido, Chiaki no me ama, ama a Hatori —dijo mientras se quebraba su voz._

_Suspiró y sin esperar nada lo tomó de ambas mejillas acercando sus labios hasta casi besarlo — él no te ama pero yo… — comenzó a besarlo de forma superficial pero que una vez el asistente no pudo resistirse a la forma tan dulce como Mino lo abrazaba y besaba, terminó por profundizarse —solo quiero ser aquel que esté a tu lado para siempre… — sonrió levemente continuando con el beso — ser tu apoyo, tu amigo, tu amante, tu todo… — susurró al cortar el beso —enserio, me importas…_

_Yuu lo miró entre confundido y estupefacto._

_Se separó de sus labios pero no lo soltó sino que al contrario lo envolvió en sus brazos._

Se abrazó a sí mismo y suspiró deseando volver a sentir ese calor tan característico del editor.

* * *

Terminó de alistar lo que consideraba necesario para sus mini vacaciones nada programadas. Estaba de pésimo humor y cada vez que su celular sonaba o vibrara todo empeoraba.

—¡Agh! Déjame ya Ai, te lo suplico, no quiero que me molestes más —pidió sentándose — mira las horas que son, a este paso no voy a llegar. Sabes cómo se pone el transito más tarde, a demás que pronosticaron tormenta.

[—Ay bueno, pero no la agarres conmigo — se quejó para luego respirar profundo y no comenzar una pelea —, llámame cuando vengas en camino para avisarles a todos, adiós.]

Se sentó y lanzó el aparato contra la cama, estaba tan tenso y decepcionado — cambiar de ambiente espero y ayude — dijo agarrando la maleta y su celular, para enseguida salir de su habitación.

En las afueras del departamento de Mino, Yuu permanecía cruzado de brazos desde hacía más de 2 horas atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera el editor. Por una vez dejaría de pensar en Chiaki y todo eso, y le daría una oportunidad a Kanade de ser algo más en su vida.

Terminó de guardar demás cosas, saliendo del departamento con rapidez sin notar la presencia de nadie.

—¡Mino-san! —exclamó al verlo dirigirse a la escalera.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó sin mirarlo, pero cambiando su sonrisa por un gesto de disgusto.

—Evitando que te vayas — contestó en voz baja —o por lo menos no sin que yo hable.

Miró su reloj — me encantaría escucharte, pero debo irme ya o no llegaré a tiempo.

—Prometo no demorarme — señaló con algo de desespero —, es solo que no deseo que te vayas sí que yo pueda serte sincero.

Lo volteó a mirar —¿sincero? ¿Respecto a qué? ¿Acaso es que me has estado mintiendo con algo?

—No, pero… ¿podemos hablar en otro lugar?— preguntó al sentir como alguna puerta se abría y cerraba.

—Eh mmm… supongo, entremos al departamento — señaló regresando —, pero espero y no demores, enserio le dije a Ai que ya salía pasa allá — comentó introduciendo la llave en la chapa.

Yuu torció su boca con disimulo al escuchar el nombre de la chica —, eh… tú amiga… claro.

—Sí, ella la chica que te encontraste un par de veces aquí — dijo sonriéndole, sin notar nada raro en él —, voy a viajar donde está ella.

El asistente negó con su cabeza y sonrió con falsedad.

Dejó lo que llevaba en sus manos en el piso y se cruzó de brazos —pero bueno eso no importa, dime Yanase-san, que es lo que quieres decirme.

—La verdad ya no creo que interese — señaló con seguridad — que tengas buen viaje Mino-san, permiso.

—¿Cómo? —sin dejarlo mover ni un solo milímetro lo agarró de brazo —, acaso esperas que te deje ir, luego que dijiste que serias sincero conmigo.

—Sí, lo iba a ser pero prefiero no dañar tus planes.

—Pues ahorita no tengo mejor plan que escucharte Yanase, siempre lo he hecho de por sí, pero me parece que ahora es más importante que siempre, así que habla, no creo que importe si llego o no, es más creo que es mejor que pase la noche buena aquí por lo creo — indicó mirado por la ventana.

—Pues ya que lo dices, no solo tú tienes derecho a estar celoso y a comportarte como lo haces —forcejeó soltándose del agarre.

—¿Celoso tú? Jajajaja si claro, ¿por qué deberías de estarlo?, somos amigos, ambos somos hombres, no hay ningún vinculo importante entre los dos — sonrió acercándose a la ventana para divisar el panorama.

—En eso te equivocas… Kanade — dijo sonrojado al llamarlo por su nombre.

—Suena jum… interesante mi nombre en tu boca Yuu —comentó mirado el reflejo de él en la ventana —, pero dime, ¿por qué dices que estoy equivocado?

—Yo solo quiero que seas claro conmigo y que me digas si te gusto y estas interesado en mí, sino es mucho pedir.

—Sigues preguntando tonterías pero está bien, te diré lo que pienso y luego se que me arrepentiré — tomó airé y abrió un poco la ventana —te he visto sufrir, hasta sentir que se te desgarra el alma y no imaginas lo mucho que me duele, siempre he deseado ser algo más para ti, yo solo quiero ser una persona que de alguna u otra forma te sirva de apoyo, que te de la fuerza necesaria para seguir sin rendirte, si de alguna u otra forma en mis manos estuviera el poder de curar tu corazón haría todo por ello... — sonrió — que pensamiento más estúpido.

Ante eso Yuu bajó su mirada y cerró sus ojos.

—Lo siento… debes estar que te burlas de mí y mis tonterías — aseguró suspirando mirando el paisaje frente a él, mirando de re ojo el reflejo de Yanase.

—No…

—Claro que sí, no es necesario que mientas — sacó su celular —, bueno será mejor que te marches ya, aun se puede salir y yo supongo que puedo salir y viajar.

—Kanade… ¿por qué siempre hablas y tomas decisiones sin consultarme nada? — cuestionó sin mirarlo —, eres injusto.

—Está bien… entonces habla — dijo sin prestarle mayor atención —te escucho.

—Tal vez este mal, tal vez no me creas y parezca imposible… pero me… gustas — afirmó lo último en un murmullo.

—¡Wow! Me gustaría creerlo.

—No es problema mío si lo crees o no, pero has logrado muchas cosas — el color carmesí de sus mejillas iba en aumento.

Se dio la vuelta — dime una.

—Chiaki no es el único en mi pensamiento… — no se sintió capaz de sostener su mirada por lo que optó por mirar el suelo, la alfombra — yo pienso en ti con frecuencia.

—Gracias — sonrió — aun así no creo que sea para tanto.

Negó con su cabeza — no creo que esté haciendo esto pero he de suponer que valdrá la pena… apareciste de la nada y viste cosas en mi que nadie vio, gracias a ti… me decidí a continuar con un disque manga que hice por ocio, jamás pensé que hubiera una oportunidad para mí en el mundo de los mangas y mira… si no es por ti, creo que seguiría siendo asistente.

Mino levantó una ceja — quieres decir que…

—He de reconocer que a pesar de ser tan obstinado no creí que hubiera algo bueno… — suspiró — pensé que mi futuro esta maldito y que mi vida era el seguir viviendo de una ilusión, enamorado de alguien que solo me ve como a su mejor amigo, no importa lo que diga o haga Hatori tiene el amor de Chiaki y yo no tengo nada que hacer allí — sonrió con amargura al recordarlo.

El editor dejó de sonreír —Yuu…

—Déjame terminar — pidió sintiendo que se le estaban acabando las fuerza —Kanade… yo solo quiero que entiendas que si vine hasta aquí fue porque quería decirte lo mucho que me importas, lo mucho que te quiero y lo agradecido que estoy al poder decir que puedo sentir lo que sentía por Chiaki y otros sentimientos por alguien más… ese alguien eres tú— cerró los ojos y trató inútilmente de manejar el temblor que de repente comenzó a sentir.

—Yuu… — se aproximó y sin esperar a nada lo abrazó evitando que el rubio terminara en el suelo—Te a-amo… — dijo en un susurró cerca a su oído, aspirando su aroma y sonrió como hace mucho no lo había hecho.

El dibujante buscó rápidamente los labios de la persona que quería, besándolos como mucho amor. Haciendo que de alguna forma reconstruyeran su roto corazón.

—Yo solo quiero amarte y darte mi vida y mi todo — susurró sobre sus labios volviendo a besarlo con más amor y devoción.

—K-Kanade… vamos a tu habitación — jadeó cuando el oxigeno hizo falta haciéndolos cortar con el beso.

Lo abrazó, apretándolo contra su cuerpo — tienes razón, vamos — besó sus mejillas y empezó a lamer sus labios encaminándose hasta la habitación, donde lo recostó sobre la cama mientras lo agarraba de la cadera ubicándolo de la mejor manera mientras atacaba sus labios y se encargaba de explorar hasta el último rincón de su boca, enredado su lengua con la de él.

Pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello para luego enredar sus manos en su pelo dejado que el editor comenzara a acariciar con suavidad su cuerpo.

Introdujo sus manos por entre la camiseta del futuro mangaka acariciando su abdomen algo marcado, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante el roce de sus manos.

Una vez sació su necesidad de saborear esa boca que tanto anhelaba y extrañaba, deslizó su lengua por su cuello, combinando las lamidas con pequeños chupones — quiero que seas solo mío a partir de ahora.

—Mmhh… s-si yo también te quiero solo para mí — de repente lo agarró con fuerza de las mejillas para morder su labio.

Mientras Mino acariciaba el pecho y abdomen del dibujante, besando sus labios y cuello, Yanase desabrochó con algo de impaciencia los botones de su camisa para luego deshacerse de ella.

El editor hizo exactamente lo mismo con la camiseta de Yuu, prosiguiendo a marcar un camino de besos y chupones que iba desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de su abdomen, haciendo al dibujante estremecerse y pedir más.

—Tu lengua ah… tu boca… me encantan sobre mi mmhh — jadeó entre cerrando sus ojos y mandando su cabeza para atrás.

Sonrió lascivamente y sin dejar de lamer y besar su abdomen desabrocho el cierre de su pantalón y enseguida bajó su cremallera.

—Eso quiere decir que puedo jugar con ellos en tu… — dirigió su mano a bulto que hacía ya unos minutos se había formado masajeándolo por encima de la tela de sus calzoncillos.

—Aahh… s-si sea muy agradable…— agarrándolo de las mejillas lo besó en los labios.

Bajó sus pantalones para acariciar sus piernas de arriba abajo mientras que su mano libre la introducida por entre el bóxer de Yuu masturbando su hombría, haciéndolo gemir al tiempo que disfrutaba de ese sonido tan erótico que salía de su boca.

—Eres tan provocativo, no puedo aguantar más — se mordió el labio inferior y abrió sus ojos para mirarlo directamente a los suyos de forma lujuriosa, para después deshacerse de sus calzoncillos, exponiendo aquella parte que clama por atención.

Acercó la punta de su lengua a su miembro, para empezar a pasarla desde el glande hasta la base, enredándola por todo el camino.

—Mmm… Ay Kanade… — gimió haciendo algo de presión en la cabeza del editor para que engullera su hombría.

Ante eso con calma introdujo parte del miembro del dibujante en su boca simulando dar pequeñas embestidas mientras lo miraba desde su posición a los ojos.

—Jum… oh… ah… m-más

Hizo de sus embestidas algo más profundas mientras que sus manos subieron hasta sus nalgas apretándolas y separándolas, acercando de veces en cuando uno de sus dedos a la entrada.

Aunque disfrutaba de todo lo que Mino hacia aquel dedo que rosaba con su entrada lo ponía nervioso —K-Kanade…

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó deteniendo lo que hacía con su boca pero no lo que hacían o amenazaban con hacer sus manos.

—Yo n-no... ah.

—¿Qué? — acercó su dedo haciendo poco de presión en ese lugar.

—No puedo… ¡ngh! — cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama —n-no espera…

—Claro que no — abrió su boca y continuó masturbando su miembro al tiempo que un primer dedo comenzaba a prepararlo, masajeando su interior.

—D-Duele aahh… mmhh… Kanade no — levantó sus caderas apretando con fuerza las sabanas, estremeciéndose.

—Relájate — aceleró las embestidas que daba con su boca succionando algunas veces la punta, mientras su dedo trataba delatar su entrada haciendo movimientos en forma circular, preparándose para introducir un segundo dedo.

—Ahh… no puedo… agh…

Ignorando las quejas y palabras de Yanase, Mino introdujo un segundo dedo iniciando así un mansaje en forma de tijera, de manera suave. No necesitaba que le dijera algo que sus actitudes y jadeos indicaban que era la primera vez de Yuu como uke por lo que intentaría ser lo más cuidado posible.

Aquella sensación molesta y dolorosa que había hecho que algunas lágrimas aparecieran se comenzó a hacer placentera y por demás adictiva, excitándolo más y más —K-Kanade… aahh me harás llegar si sigues así.

Sonrió y con sus ojos puestos en los de él lamió su miembro desde la base a hasta la punta, succionado con fuerza, mientras que un tercer dedo se juntaba con los demás dilatando su entrada tanto como podía.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, trató de controlar su agitada respiración, pero por más que trató de contenerse lo inevitable sucedió.

—Aaaahh… y-ya no… aaahhh — gimió corriéndose en la boca del editor, quien por cierto sin mayor problema bebió toda su esencia.

—Tienes tan buen sabor — comentó lamiendo sus labios para no dejar muestra del semen de Yuu.

—No digas eso — dijo sonrojándose de vergüenza hasta más no poder.

—Solo digo la verdad — se aproximó a sus labios para besarlo mientras que deshacía de su pantalón y calzoncillos con de forma prematura — ahora, te pido que te relajes, confía en mí — susurró en su oído colocando su miembro en la entrada ya dilatada del asistente.

—Te amo Kanade… — susurró en sus labios antes de besarlo, mientras que el editor lo penetraba despacio — aah… d-duele… aaahh…

—Relájate y mírame a los ojos… mmmhh te amo, te amo mucho… — buscó una de sus manos la cual entrelazó con la de él — por favor relájate… ah estas muy estrecho.

Respiró profundo haciendo todo por tranquilizarse y relajarse.

Cuando terminó de penetrarlo, besó sus mejillas lamiendo las lágrimas y rastros de ellas, dándole tiempo para se acostumbrara a tenerlo en su interior.

—Eres mucho más adorable y violable de lo que imaginé — sonrió — y lo mejor de todo es que todos estos gestos son solo míos.

—Pues esos ojos tuyos espero y sean solo para mí, no quiero enterarme que a alguien más aparte de mi los vea — dijo abrazándolo por el cuello besando sus labios de manera intensa hasta que ambos quedaron sin aire.

Al sentir que ya era más que suficiente Kanade comenzó a mover su cadera llevando un ritmo lento pero profundo. Deseando disfrutar la deliciosa y excitante sensación que sentía al penetrarlo.

—Aaahh… s-si… mmmhh — enredó sus piernas en la espalda de su pareja, moviendo su cadera en el sentido inverso al que llevaba Mino para que las embestidas fueran mucho más profundas.

Cambiando de posición, el editor se sentó en la cama sin salir del interior de sus futuro magaka para haciendo que Yuu se sentara entre sus piernas — se siente mucho mejor así mmmhhh — aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas incitando a que el dibujante también se moviera y diera brinquitos sobre él.

—Ay Kanade… aaah… quiero sentirte más aaahh — gimió brincado con más fuerza, mientras que el editor colocaba su mano sobre su miembro masturbándolo, tratando de llevar el mismo de las embestidas, al mismo tiempo que lamia y mordía su cuello.

El sonido de sus cuerpos rosando, el de la cama y los gemidos y jadeos de ambos haciendo del momento algo más que excitante. El ritmo de las embestidas aumentaba conforme pasaban los minutos y la necesidad de querer y sentir más placer.

—Ve con calma aahh… Yuu me harás llegar más pronto de lo pensado ngh…— indicó cerca a su oído antes de lamerlo y morderlo.

—No puedo aahh… te deseo y me gusta mmmhh… sentirte en mi —se acurrucó y continuó autopenetrandose con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en ese momento — a demás yo… mnnhh… tampoco puedo aguantar… más… aahh estoy cerca, pero mmmhhh… quiero que lleguemos juntos.

—Es ese caso… — Mino se acercó a sus labios besándolo mientras que levantaba su cadera ayudando con las embestidas tanto con su miembro como con el movimiento de su mano en la hombría de Yanase, haciendo que en pocos minutos el dibujante llegara al clímax, manchado con su esencia el pecho de ambos, mientras él terminaba en su interior. Ahogando el gemido de ambos con un apasionado beso.

—Gracias —susurró con voz cansina — jamás pensé que podía llegar a ser feliz. Te amo Kanade — lo abrazó y se recostó sobre su pecho cerrando sus ojos.

—Yo también — dijo acariciando su cabeza y sonriendo de manera sincera. Hacía ya tantos años que sonreía sin sentirlo o solo por costumbre que el hacerlo sinceramente lo hizo sentir tranquilidad. Besó su frente y al notar que Yuu se había quedado profundamente dormido con cuidado lo acostó en la cama, cubriéndolo con la frazada — descansa mi amor, que siempre estaré a tu lado — murmuró besando su mejilla, recostándose a su lado acariciando su rostro, corriendo algunos mechones que le impedían contemplar su rostro.

Al final de la noche, luego de un par de horas de sueño y descanso, entre los dos prepararon algo improvisado para la cena de navidad, para luego compartirlo entre risas, comentarios sin sentido, y palabras y muchas promesas de amor.

—Hace mucho no celebro una navidad como esta, para ser sincero odiaba esta época del año pero ya no puedo ni debo quejarme — lo abrazó por detrás y lo besó — eres el mejor regalo de navidad que alguien pudo darme.

—Te entiendo, yo no soy de celebraciones, no tengo una buena relación con mi familia, es más ellos ni viven en Tokio desde hace tiempo — comentó encogiéndose de hombros —. Por cierto ¿qué va a pasar con tu amiga?

Sonrió — nada, le escribí un mensaje diciendo que me había atrapado la tormenta y a demás que había escogido quedarme en casa contigo.

Se sonrojó pero lo miró — te amo Kanade…

—Y yo a ti…— lo besó despacio pero apasionadamente.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Gracias to que me leen. Se que debo 2 fics, volveré a trabajar en ellos en los próximos días, pero creo yo que volveré a publicar algo nuevo o actualizar el próximo año, así que Feliz Año y mis mejores deseos para ustedes, suerte en todo.**_

_**Lini-chan **_


End file.
